


Lost in the Shadow

by chaotic4life



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80's party revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by "afrocurl" on LJ.

_Are they shadows that we see?  
And can shadows pleasures give?  
Pleasures only shadows be,  
Cast by bodies we conceive;_

~Samuel Daniels~

„Man, you look like a bad version of Crockett."

"I love how your insults move with time, Josef." I can't help but smile, while pushing past my gracious host into his spacious penthouse filled with every vice known to men, or rather vampire.

Men have nothing on Josef Konstantin's parties. A shame really.

My senses are assaulted by the tremor of the base, the scent of everything young, beautiful and willing, horded in a room like cattle. Alcohol, music and this decade's decadence of choice, coke, sprayed across the air like an unavoidable aphrodisiac.

That's why I love Josef; in his eyes, life is just that easy.

At least this year. Gladly, we've made it through the sixties without him thinking he could fly after a trip gone bad.

We might be undead, but the whole Batman analogy? Ignore it.

Josef is definitely bat-shit crazy most of the time, I give you that, but that's just him: crazy, generous and the most gregarious party host known to men and vamp.

Not to mention extremely gorgeous, no matter the fashion decade, although I am still hoping that we move passed pastel colors and shoulder pads quickly. I hate wearing loafers without socks.

He certainly could talk you out of house and home when it came to business, but very few knew how to let loose and party like him, when the time came. Pleasure is a skill Josef seemed to have perfected in the centuries among a dying breed.

"So, what do you think?" my thoughts rudely interrupted by Josef hovering above me, smirking knowingly, as I take in the view in front of me from my comfortable place on the couch. The sound of Duran Duran is enhanced by the parallel heartbeats of two gorgeous women gracing his arms, presenting them to me like a curator does to a delicate piece of art for a collector to look over.

"Red or white?" he asks cockily, leaning his head to the side to study my reaction.

I am well aware of his preference for blondes, my choice an easy one, as I pull the long legged, red-haired beauty into my lap with an inviting smile.

"Aw, always looking out for me, aren't you?" Josef grins mischievously, dropping on the couch next to me, close enough for our knees to touch.

The unexpected contact sends shivers down my spine as I feel the weight of the girl in my arms and listen to her giggle, while her fingers play with the hair in my neck. Aw, bless the innocents. I will never understand where he finds them. It's probably one of the reasons this city is so appealing, there is just a never ending stream of beautiful naive country girls moving through without really being missed. Josef just knew how to pick the place.

The next minutes are spent in silence over dinner, as I pierce her delicate skin with my fangs, the warm blood pulsing out of the girl's neck like nectar. Her essence brings warmth and energy into my veins and my senses heighten by her heartbeat echoing on in my body.

It's moments like this, where my life just has no disadvantages.

I can taste and feel everything she feels and bathe in the memory of her last minutes of precious life. All the passion and desire, mixed with the heated sweaty body of the dance she'd enjoyed only minutes ago. An arousing mixture engulfs me in a cocoon of warmth and want, stirring an ever present desire in me.

My eyes open, taking in the limp and cooling body in my arms; the marks in her neck beautiful like my own design, my signature. The red party light in the room tints my vision with rays of warmth, as the disco balls play reflecting games all over the crowd, dancing from body to body, swaying with the rhythm of the beat, unaware of anything going on around them; too absorbed in their own passion and desires to notice or care. The atmosphere carries a bohemian elegance only instilled in crowds that didn't know the concept and that danced through life inbred by ignorance only taught by power and wealth.

I feel exhilarated. Her blood flowing in my veins, the taste of warmth and iron mixed with a hint of vodka and residue of fun. Synthetic drugs and alcohol don't have an effect on us unless taken in like this.

Feeding them off directly, feeling the tinted and laced bloodstream, taking it in and making it my own.

Josef just smiles at me lazily, a trickle of blood still running down his chin. It takes all my willpower not to lean over and just lick it off his skin. To feel the remnants heat, lust and life pulsing through his body.

Out of nowhere somebody comes to pull the dead weight off my lap. It registers somewhere deep in my subconscious that Josef really always thought about everything. I'd never bothered to ask in all those years, not that I really cared. Most of the time at least. Being in his presence is too overwhelming, too exhilarating and exhausting at the same time, to bother with details.

You want, he delivers. It works. Why mess with tradition?

I'm still surprised by my loyalty and "hero worship" as Coraline pointed out more than once, but let's face it. Friendship and loyalty are a rare trade in my society. We live by ourselves, moving in the shadows and try to evade attention. And maybe that's what makes this special.

Getting up from the comfort of the couch is more difficult than expected. The afterglow of dinner still weighs me down, as I try to pry myself away from the closeness and temptation of my best friend.

Josef just leans back, watching my misguided attempts of getting back on my feet, his arms spread wide on the back of the sofa.

If you never had a man like Josef Konstantin look you over, you cannot possibly know what I'm talking about. The combination of undivided attention and pure predatory want can paralyze you. It is just something in his dark brown eyes, that could pierce you and look straight into your soul. Well, if you had one. But you get the point, right?

Right now, that look makes it impossible to move away. It feels like he's reeling me in with his mind and the desire sparkling in his dark eyes, his tongue darting out to do what I was desperate to do.

I could tell the exact moment he knows he has me. Josef's eyes light up for an instance, his pupils dilate and he relaxes further in the pillows. The come hither look he's perfected over the last 400 years or so, adjusts to work his magic in every century, is in full mode, aimed at nobody in the room but me.

Josef is a predator if I'd ever seen one; at the same time he's fiercely loyal and unprecedentedly attached to material and ideological belongings.

At this moment I feel like his most prized possession. Admired like a gem that makes me feel special and wanted.

Trying to get away suddenly feels unsatisfying and stupid, instead I give into the feeling of desire, pure and unadulterated want and focuse on the man next to me. The man with the eyes, mind and experiences of centuries and the beautiful face of a Greek god.

Leaning over, my mind blanks and is filled only with wanton desire and unadulterated lust. Our lips meet in a frenzy of bruising kisses and I can feel more than hear him chuckling underneath me as I move to almost bury him underneath my weight in an attempt to get closer, to take him in, feel his body move underneath mine.

My hands roam underneath his shirt, the party noises moving into the background as I tune into the man beneath me, taking in the feel of his skin below my palms. The cold of his skin, warmed by the secondary blood roaming underneath his shell, his erection pressing into my thigh as I let my tongue linger on the edge of his mouth, tasting him, teasing him.

With my eyes closed and my senses heightened, I feel his arousal rush through his body as my lips travel down his cheek, towards his neck. The blood pumps underneath my mouth, warm and inviting as I thrust my hips, trying to find friction. Josef's arms envelope me, pulling me closer. I can feel his leg snaking around mine in a feeble attempt to pull me closer. The teasing kisses and nips grow more aggressive with every move and sound, as we both start clawing at each other.

I feel myself sliding into blinding desire, my hands violently pulling off his robe, pushing past the velvet to lick and taste skin and more of the fleeting warmth. Bathing in the attention of his hands traveling across my body, I can't help but let out a feral groan as I feel Josef's fingernails leaving possessive marks on the my back. Carefully sliding down between Josef's knees I let my hands journey up his thighs, cupping his crotch, reveling in the feel of his arousal. It is a feeling of power to be able to turn Josef Konstantin on, to get him to quiver underneath my ministrations. A man that is the equivalent of cool and collected most of the time. To reduce the master of the game to a quivering mess of wanton desire.

I can't drag my eyes away from his half lidded eyes as my fingers pull open his belt buckle, his head falling back a with a satisfied smile.

My own arousal threatens to take over me as I watch Josef blissed out at my mercy on the cream colored couch, a stark contrast to the dark hair shimmering devilish red in the disco inferno he'd turned the place into. I push the heel of my hand against my own erection, forcing myself to calm down, taking in Josef's scent, assaulting my mind with fleeting images of hours spent together.

Pulling his slacks and underwear down in one forceful tuck, I let my hands dance over his hard cock, feeling it pulsating under my hands. The moan Josef lets out combined with the pull of his long fingers curling into my long hair and the push he initiated give me a distinct sign of what he wants me to do.

And who am I to deny a friend in need?

I let my tongue snake out between my lips, licking the drop of precome off, his taste exploding all over my mouth like it always does. I can't get enough of Josef, never in a hundred years, and he knows it and ravels in it.

My mouth engulfs his hard dick between my lips, letting my tongue massage the sensitive underside, while I tune my ears into the sounds he makes.

I want him to feel it. Feel every touch and every taste and to know who it is that pleasures him, force him to let down his guard and to give into the primal emotion that has taken me over years ago. It's childish, but it's what I want. At least for the moment. I want him. And I want him to want me.

I pull off, letting my lips travel up his full prominent length until I only carefully balance his head on my lips, my eyes taking him in. I feel Josef push off the couch, trying to get the warmth back as I let him in, massaging his dick with my tongue like it was a missed calling. I steady myself on his thighs, my knees pressed on the cold floor as Josef deliberately starts to fuck my mouth. His hands are fisting my locks now and it would probably be painful under any other, or rather human, circumstances, but right now it just enhances my pleasure; my moans matching Josef's on every stroke.

  
I try opening my eyes, trying to watch him thrusting into me with fervor and need. Our gazes meet, matching the movements of our bodies and I know I can't win.

I feel his eyes on me, piercing into me like a sword, willing me to let go and give in and I can't stop it. The orgasm is building up like a wave in the back of my spine, threatening to pull me under as I come in cold long spurts inside of my pants, gasping an unneeded breath as I try to control my body and my fangs. My nails are digging into Josef's thighs as I try to hold on to the last shred of control, while my whole body is shaking.

Josef grins down at me lazily, raising his eyebrow "You going to finish what you started?" he snarks, reminding me with a push about the objective of the game.

My body sated and relaxed I let myself once again be taken over by instinct. It only takes him another few strokes and then Josef erupts underneath my tongue. His taste spilling over my tongue down my throat, cooling my senses and satisfying the need inside me.

Cleaning Josef's softening member up with a few teasing nips and licks, I straighten myself out against the couch. Josef's getting up from the couch and dressing himself in the process, tugging and pulling his designer pants to look impeccable as ever. No clue how he does it. Another of the hundreds of enigmas surrounding him and making him the man he is.

I am ready to leave for the next bathroom, to clean up and calm myself down with distance, when Josef pulls me in, his lips once again descending forcefully. His mouth feels possessively on mine, his tongue snaking itself between my lips, battling for dominance.

Just as quickly as the kiss started it stopped; Leaving me panting and shaken to the core.

I watch him straighten out my jacket and my hair, looking at me with a knowing smile.

"To think I spent all that money on entertainment." He whispers as he melts back into the shadow of the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. ConCrit very much encouraged.


End file.
